La sangre que calma a los dioses
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Señor Riddle, se le acusa de los homicidios de Colin Creevey, Theodore Nott, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?


_Esto será rápido: Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra_ _ **internet.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Lo siento, Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Lo inventó una inglesa a la cual solemos llamar J. K. Rowling (o Su Majestad, en su defecto)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Señor Riddle, se le acusa de los homicidios de Colin Creevey, Theodore Nott, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?_

 **Advertencias:** _ **Universo Alternativo.**_ _PORNO GAY EXPLÍCITO. Sadomasoquismo. Uso de alcohol y drogas. Muerte de personajes. ¿Casi necrofilia…? Personajes con un severo daño psicológico. Y sexo seguro usando condón, porque todos deben usar condón, nunca se sabe qué tipo de enfermedades se pueden contagiar por ahí…_

 _Espero que no lo odien tanto. ¡Besos!_

* * *

 **La sangre que calma a los dioses**

Lo conocí por internet.

Podría decirse que hicimos conexión en el primer momento. No, no nos conocimos por alguna página de citas, ni siquiera por una red social: nos conocimos por las consultas de una página de venta de artículos usados.

Yo estaba buscando un nuevo reproductor de DVD. Saltaba entre las páginas, corroborando los precios, contemplando las ventajas y desventajas de cada marca con el buscador a un lado. Y, simplemente, encontré su nombre. Estaba preguntando sobre un _walkman_. Me sorprendió gratamente, ya que era muy joven, y le dije que, si él tenía un reproductor de DVD (o una tarde libre) podríamos hacer el cambio: yo tenía uno en perfectas condiciones.

Sí, fue claramente un coqueteo. No pensé que fuera a caer. Pero lo hizo. Contactó a mi perfil web para conseguir mi número o mi dirección. Le di primero mi número, esperando encontrarme con una voz con las desafinaciones propias de un adolescente.

Al teléfono, su voz era agradable. Tenía un matiz divertido, y no dejaba de hacerme reír con sus diferentes tonalidades, e incluso con sus insultos al aire por cada cosa que interrumpía su calma. Se rompió el hielo muy pronto. Él tenía un reproductor y una tarde, y quedamos para el viernes de la semana próxima.

No volvimos a hablar. Gradualmente, nuestra conversación pasó de lado, mi interés siendo captado por otras cosas al azar (una nueva serie en Netflix, unas nuevas quejas en el trabajo). El viernes, puntual, el chico estuvo allí justo a las tres de la tarde, caja de reproductor bajo el brazo y seis latas de cerveza en la otra mano. Su sonrisa tiraba de su rostro, sus ojos verdes chispeantes detrás de las gafas circulares, el cabello como si acabara de salir de la cama.

No me importó la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se la quité en poco tiempo. Devoró mi boca con ansias, el sabor amargo de la cerveza en nuestros labios. No estábamos ebrios, pero tampoco totalmente conscientes. Harry se arqueó sobre mi cuerpo, siempre buscando más contacto, y lo follé tan fuerte que pude haberlo lastimado. Su boca amarga y salada pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez.

Sus manos tocaron mi piel, sus uñas creando patrones rojizos, su boca soltando sonidos de placer mientras se embestía una y otra vez a sí mismo.

Obviamente lo deseaba. Estaba ansioso. Era mayor de edad apenas, y una aventura con un hombre en sus treinta era de ese tipo de cosas que los chicos de ahora buscan hacer antes de embarcarse en algo serio. Por eso creí que, llegada la mañana del sábado, Harry se marcharía sin mirar atrás.

Me equivoqué.

La mañana había pasado, y estaba en los primeros minutos del mediodía cuando conseguí despegar los ojos, una sombra de resaca haciéndome sentir vértigo y dolor de cabeza. La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, todo en su sitio, y un aroma a comida brotaba de la puerta entornada.

Pasé al baño y luego de tener todo cubierto, me encaminé a la cocina. Harry estaba ahí, sus cabellos húmedos mucho más desordenados que cuando había aparecido en la puerta casi veinticuatro horas antes. Se volteó, demostrando un banquete en la encimera: crepés, fruta, croissants, tiras de pollo frito… Mi estómago gruñó y su sonrisa infantil decía que estaba realmente feliz de saber que, de momento, no iba a sacarlo a patadas de mi casa.

Comimos, y parecía ser su turno de irse. Cosa que claramente no hizo. Se echó en el sofá y palmeó a un lado, mientras ponía _play_ a un nuevo capítulo de _American Horror History_ en Netflix. No lo había visto, justamente había visto el anterior, por lo que decidí que no sería mala idea verlo acompañado.

Harry se quedó todo el sábado y todo el domingo. Follamos, por supuesto. Lo hicimos tan variado y tan duro que luego me costaba creer que sus movimientos fueran tan fluidos.

Llegó el lunes, y Harry no tenía planes de marcharse. Supongo que allí fue cuando la cosa se jodió totalmente.

Puedo decir, sin ánimos a exagerar, que soy una persona que irradia confianza. Por eso, cuando atraje al crío hasta mí y le expliqué que en realidad mi nombre no era Tom Riddle, que era Lord Voldemort, y era el encargado de traer la verdadera paz al Mundo, no fue _exactamente_ una sorpresa que me creyera ciegamente.

Se mostró interesado. Le expliqué, inventando al momento todo tipo de tonterías; rituales celtas, magia negra, magia de sangre, sacrificios, la guerra con las religiones, el caos creado a partir de las revelaciones de que me encontraba ocupando un cuerpo humano, todas las religiones queriendo matarme.

Harry me observó atentamente con sus ojos verdes, brillantes como piedras preciosas. Absorbió cada palabra que dije.

Ese lunes llegué tarde al trabajo, y cuando volví mi cena estaba hecha. Recibí una mamada después de comer y el mejor polvo que este chico se había dejado dar. Sus palabras de adoración se mezclaban con los húmedos gemidos de su garganta, y cuando nos recostamos nuevamente a dormir, rogó que le dejara compartir el lecho. Palmeé a mi lado y su cuerpo cálido me ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Todo se mantuvo perfecto hasta la luna nueva, dos semanas más tarde.

Llegué del trabajo un jueves, encontrándome con que Harry no estaba en la casa. Me sorprendí ante el vacío de su ausencia, pero lo dejé pasar. Puse a hacer la cena, y estaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Harry y a otro muchacho.

Era un chico delgado, de no más de dieciséis años. Sus cabellos claros eran cortos, y me observó con ligera timidez. «Estoy listo para usted, mi Lord», fueron sus palabras exactas.

Apagué un fuego para que otro se iniciara.

No era el primer trío en el que me encontraba, pero parecía ser el primero de Harry. Lucía nervioso con los condones, y sus ojos se posaban nerviosamente en el reloj cada pocos minutos.

Embestí al chico sin nombre mientras Harry chupaba su polla. El chico se retorcía, gimiendo, haciéndome agradecer ser el único habitante del sexto y último piso, siendo mis únicos vecinos los del tercero, quedando dos pisos vacíos para amortiguar los sonidos.

Yo tiraba de sus cabellos con cada embestida, Harry usaba su garganta como mejor sabía. Las manos de Harry le acariciaban el menudo pecho, el chico retorciéndose bajo sus caricias y bajo mis embestidas.

Entonces, las manos de Harry apretaron su cuello cada vez más fuerte. Justo a la medianoche, acabé en un culo estrecho de un menor de edad drogado, que segundos después acabaría por morir en medio de su orgasmo.

Harry se encargó del trabajo sucio. Mientras me recuperaba del sopor posterior al orgasmo, envolvió su cuerpo en una tela plástica, asegurándose de que no respirara, de que su corazón no latiera. Luego lo desechó con rapidez.

Tenía un par de manchas de sangre en la cara cuando regresó. Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y su lengua en mi boca.

«Que la sangre de los puros acompañe a mi Lord»,susurró, su voz resonando contra mis labios. «Que le otorguen prosperidad, y el triunfo sobre los impuros.»

Con otro beso, estuvo dispuesto a tomar nuevamente mi polla con su culo. Lo hicimos ahí, duro, contra la encimera. Su boca me suplicaba cada vez más. Hundí las manos en sus caderas, hundí los dientes en su cuello.

Sólo el dolor parecía apaciguarlo.

El ritual de purificación se repitió las siguientes tres lunas nuevas. Mis breves memorias de mis inventos dictaban que, en algún momento, había dicho algo sobre la purificación de los humanos. Una purga en la que se debía sacrificar a un devoto ante el Lord, para asegurar que el Lord seguía siendo supremo. El devoto debía sacrificarse voluntariamente.

Cómo conseguía Harry a esos muchachos era todo un misterio. Llegaban, alcoholizados o drogados, dispuestos a mantener relaciones sexuales. El primero había sido aquel chico rubio, el segundo uno tal vez mayor que el mismo Harry, de cabellos negros y expresión demasiado ida; el tercero había sido memorable: suave piel chocolate, garganta profunda y un piercing en la lengua capaz de hacer maravillas. Pero puedo recordar a los gemelos idénticos que se presentaron, uno a cada lado de Harry, durante la cuarta luna. Cabellos rojos, pieles pecosas y saladas. Se follaron entre ellos, y Harry procedió con el sacrificio mientras lamía ambas pollas erectas. No habían usado condones entre sí, y Harry me suplicó con la mirada por consideración. Me adelanté, sosteniendo a uno de ellos mientras simulaba embestidas, mientras Harry procedía a lo mismo con el otro. Un cuchillo apareció en las manos de Harry y lo pasó como una caricia por el cuello del gemelo entre sus brazos, mientras que el gemelo entre los míos echaba semen sobre los vientres de ambos, el semen subiendo y la sangre bajando.

En ningún momento, en los rostros de ninguno de ellos, hubo duda.

Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por mí.

La quinta luna nueva, Harry atrajo a un muchacho delicado, de apariencia turbia: ojos grises delineados de negro, cabellos largos y lacios platinados. Sus ojos se perdían, divagantes, por cada rincón como si buscara _algo_. Ya era muy cerca de la medianoche, por lo que Harry no hizo mucho más que intentar masturbarlo y prepararlo para mí. Mientras me calzaba un nuevo condón, las manos de Harry, temblorosas por la ansiedad, se envolvieron torno al cuello del chico turbio. Sorprendentemente, él se defendió. Un golpe voló al rostro de Harry, que cayó con todo su peso al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras la medianoche pasaba.

El chico turbio se volteó, examinándome. En un acceso de furia, lo ataqué. Golpeé su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared, sus gritos resonando junto a los golpes, la sangre manchando el tapiz venido a menos cuando su cuerpo se desplomó.

Harry sollozaba aún entre mis brazos. No estaba muy herido. Pero, repetía, el ritual no había podido ser completado. Él, como Primer Sacerdote del Lord, no había conseguido un sacrificio.

Y como si aquello hubiera estado siempre ahí, las palabras brotaron sin vacilación de su boca. Me besó, profunda e intensamente. Su lengua tomó mi boca. Su boca sabía a sangre y alcohol.

Se frotó en mí lo suficiente para que mi erección regresara. Una vez mi polla erecta, se empaló, sus piernas rodeando mis caderas. Le empujé contra la mesa del comedor, embistiendo, sus gemidos elevándose, su cabeza dando secos golpes contra la pared. Harry buscó en la mesa, y de pronto, un cuchillo bailó con el aire, su hoja reluciendo antes de que, sin dudarlo, se enterrara en su propio corazón.

Me corrí en su interior casi al mismo tiempo que la policía tiró la puerta abajo.

Psicólogos penales me han diagnosticado trastorno de personalidad antisocial, megalomanía… ¿Cómo decirles, señor juez, amables representantes del jurado…? ¿Cómo explicarles que todo fue un invento para intentar librarme de quién se convertiría en mi Primer Sacerdote? ¿Cómo explicarles que todo fue una mentira, un accidente tras otro…?

¿Cómo explicarles la verdad sin que la ira de Lord Voldemort, alimentada por su falta de sacrificios, caiga sobre ustedes?


End file.
